callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Into Red Square
'Into Red Square '''is a level in ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour. In this level, the player plays as Lt. Badanov as he brings the radio up forward observation post in the Stalingrad train station. Half of the mission is in a T-34 while the other half is on foot. Characters *Nikolai Badanov (playable) *Leonid Belov *Tanya Pavelovna *Petrov *Fudor Belinki *Aleksandr Sokolov *Voroni *Grigory *Zakhar Ivanov *Vanya *Anna Posadskaya *Konstantin Bagramyan Plot This mission continues right after the mission Breakdown ended. The player will receive orders to breakthrough to the train station and deliver a radio to the artillery observers. An allied T-34 will be with the player throughout the mission to help, and will stay next to the train station if successfully protected. The player will first need to go through the streets, eliminating infantry and tanks, to join up with allied forces launching an offensive to retake the Red Square. The yellow compass start and the allied T-34 in front of the player will help them find the way. In this level there are a lot of friendly infantry, so don't shoot soldiers wearing green - they are helpful when dealing with enemy infantry and Panzerschrecks. After going through the destroyed streets and reaching the Red Square, the task is to eliminate 6 machine gun nests in the large building. It is a good idea to use the fountain for cover and aim through the telescopic sight to locate MG nests, using the canon or the machine gun to destroy them. Watch out for tanks in front of the building. After eliminating the 6 MG nests, the player will have to advance to the train station through the streets. Panzerschrecks will come out of the destroyed buildings and attack the tank, so watch out for those. The player will meet tanks by the crossroads, so be ready to engage an enemy tank driving out from a corner. Eliminating tanks one by one is a good strategy, to prevent the player from being outnumbered at a particular moment. Follow the yellow star and the allied T-34 to the train station and the just drive into the doors - the tank will go through. Then, German infantry with Panzerschrecks will come out and start shooting at the tank and throwing grenades. Use the tank's armament to eliminate them as fast as possible, it is a bad idea to come out of the tank when the infantry is not yet eliminated. After finished dealing with infantry, come up the stairs and join up with the player's comrades who will show them the way to the artillery observers. Be ready for indoor combat - the player's starting weaponry - The DP and more importantly the PPSh-41, is a good choice for close quarters. Press the action button to tell the player's comrades to breach a door. Then the player will reach a medical room - take a medkit if needed. Then the wall will collapse from an explosive planted by enemies who tried to breach the door - shoot them quickly after the wall collapses. Later, after going up and clearing several rooms, the player will reach the roof and will have to follow the stairs leading across the building into a tower with a small room. Use the yellow star to help the player find their way. The artillery observers are in the small room - go close to the door and press use to enter. The mission will end and a cutscene will start, where artillery observers report the coordinates to the headquarters and the shells will destroy the advancing enemy tank group. Weapon Loadout Gallery CoDFH Into Red Square1.jpg CoDFH Into Red Square2.jpg CoDFH Into Red Square3.jpg Video Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Single Player Levels